


Funeral

by InnocentPen90



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: If you do it, well it's your funeral!





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one to get the juices flowing.

She bounced up and down on his cock looking thoroughly debauched. He liked the sight of her liked that. He felt it was fitting. As fitting as his cock in her tight wet pussy. He groaned at the sensation. Fuck why had he waited so fucking long to do this? This…this was heaven. He twisted his body bringing her flat on the bed.

He withdrew himself before slamming into her pussy once again. Her wail of mingled pain and pleasure made him pound her harder. He was getting close, and judging from her grunts she wasn’t far off. 

“Ic-chigo!!” The sound of his name on her lips pushed him over the edge. Slamming in deep as he could go, he loosed his load in her. He collapsed on the bed looking at the other female fingering herself on the chair. He smiled at the girl tiredly. Beside him, his partner exploded into a noisy orgasm as she finished herself off. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

Ichigo felt his heart sink at the sight of his enraged father in the door way. Ah yeah. This is why he didn’t do it before. His father would have sent him to the grave for fucking his sisters.


End file.
